The present application relates to personal off-road vehicles. More particularly, the application discloses a personal off-road vehicle, commonly referred to as an all terrain vehicle, with improvements geared towards applications for military, law enforcement, and emergency personnel.
Over the last several years, the popularity of all terrain vehicles (also referred to as “ATVs”) has greatly increased. ATVs are practical and versatile, as the vehicle may be used for work or leisure related tasks. The compact nature, mobility, and traction, of ATVs means the vehicles are capable of traversing all sorts of surfaces, from the relatively smooth surfaces of paved roadways to rough, uneven terrains, including rocky areas, woodland trails, wetlands, and sand dunes. ATVs are also typically designed to pull or push various objects such as a trailer or a snow-plow.
A typical ATV is a straddle-type personal vehicle. Such a vehicle comprises four or more wheels mounted to a frame, the front wheels being steerable. A fuel tank and a seat are disposed on an upper portion of the frame. The engine, which represents one of the heaviest components of the vehicle, is typically mounted in a central portion of the vehicle, usually below the fuel tank and a front portion of the seat. The engine location is specifically chosen to ensure a proper weight distribution. If the engine is water cooled, a radiator will be provided in front of the engine.
While such a configuration provides vehicles with performance levels that are more than adequate, there are nonetheless many disadvantages associated with it. For example, if the vehicle is to be used for special utility purposes, or by emergency personnel or military personnel, additional vehicle storage, stability, and utility are required from what is typically found in a standard model known in the art.